


the one in power

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: DigiOTPweek drabbles [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: DigiOTPweek, Drabble, Gen, alternative universe, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://digiotpweek.tumblr.com/post/123827422886">DigiOTPWeek</a>.</p><p>Student president!Takeru and student vice-president!Hikari working together on a school festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one in power

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Day 4 - Alternative Universes  
>  My second submission for this prompt.

He never really wanted to become the student president of class 3-1 though. It’s not really his thing. He can’t see himself as the responsible type of guy like Jou-senpai or his older brother, who were natural in taking responsibilities without batting an eyelash. That is not to say that he’s irresponsible–no, far from it. It’s just that the idea of handling all the student affairs look too daunting for him when he could’ve used all that time to report to the student council or handle teacher projects for something less strict, less constricted, like maybe write a storyline for a game? Or maybe write mini-stories for the newspaper club. 

Unfortunately for him, he won the student president selection by two-thirds. The majority of the class saw something in him–a reliable, friendly guy–that made them believe he is the right person for this kind of job. The minority of the class votes went to Yagami Hikari, who was unanimously voted as his co-partner and the vice president of the class. Compared to her, he was a flaky guy who can easily be swayed. 

“The annual school festival is next month.” Takeru braced the corners of the table as he stood before the class. “We’d like to know what kind of ideas you’d like to use for the school fest and once we’re done with the ideas, we vote.”

“Maid cafe!” 

“School play!”

“Haunted classroom!”

“Cosplay!” 

“Baseball presentation!”

Takeru held up his hands to silence the onslaught of suggestions as he glanced to Hikari, who was dutifully noting them all down on the blackboard. “Please raise your hands first before you overwhelm Yagami-san with all your shouting.”  

Some of their classmates looked guilty and murmured their apologies to Hikari, which she reacted with a serene smile. 

 

After a half hour of throwing around ideas and eventually deciding on class voting, the class finally decided to do a school play and a cosplay maid cafe. Once that was finished, Takeru dismissed the class and motioned to Hikari with the class report journal to join him.

“Is something wrong?” Hikari asked as she pulled her chair closer to his desk. 

“No, nothing.” Takeru opened the report journal and passed her a pen. “Your handwriting is more legible than mine. You can fill in the submission form for the student council.”

“Sure.” Hikari shrugged and leafed through the journal to find the official submission page. “And what are you going to do?”

“Divide the work projects.” Takeru flipped open his scribble notebook and drew crude columns–one for the school play and one for the maid cafe.

“Better you than me.” Hikari smiled secretively and looks away when Takeru shot her a baleful glare. 

“You’re having fun at my expense.” Takeru grumbled, focusing on the columns as he divided the columns into sections. “So which one do you want to be?”

“You can take the cosplay maid cafe, Takeru. I’ll take the school play side.” Hikari answered without a second thought.

“Right.” Takeru sighed when Hikari couldn’t contain her sniggering. “Laugh all you want, Hikari. What if you play the prince instead of the princess?”

Hikari tapped the pen lightly against her cheek. “That’s not a bad idea. I’d look really handsome.” She then poked him. “Why don’t you put all the guys in the cosplay section and let everyone wear maid uniforms? I’m sure you’ll look really pretty in a dress.”

Takeru sputtered, his face going beet red as he tried to protest but only a garbled sound of groaning escaped the back of his throat.“That way we can get all your fans to come into our cafe. Oh! We can even hold an impromptu photobooth corner where everyone can take pictures with you in your dress!”

“Hikari!” 

“Hahahaha, your face. Look at your face!” Hikari sniggered. “But seriously speaking, Takeru, you’d attract a lot of customers for our class.”

Takeru palmed his face. “That’s it! I quit being the class pres. You can take it.”

“You sure?” Hikari rested her cheek against the palm of her hand. “Since I’ve successfully usurped your position, I can do whatever I want with this paper.” She ripped the scribble book from Takeru’s hands and wrote his name under maid cafe, adding flowers and hearts. “There! Now you can’t escape your fate.”

“I take that back. I’m back in power. And Hikari,” Takeru retrieved his scribble book, “You’re fired.” 

 

****** *****

**end**

*******


End file.
